Of Knives and Guns
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: An extra two-chapter piece for the season one episode A Simple Sacrifice. Set between Boyd being stabbed and him being seen at the prison with Annie Keel.
1. 1

Frankie stood happily packing away some of the case notes and files from the Annie Keel case. She knew they were picking up a suspect as she worked, Mel and Spencer leaving not long after Boyd had left. Grace was in her office when she last saw her, getting herself all clued up on the internet and its many uses. She had sent the rest of her team to start packing up the reconstruction of Sam Keels bedroom as she cleared away the stuff in the lab. She needed a bigger lab, a bigger box as Boyd called it, to work in. She has just finished packing away the last of the case files in a cardboard box when there was a knock on the clear perspex glass that shut the lab off from the rest of the office. She looked up and saw Grace, coat on, bag in hand looking at her. The look on Graces said more than words ever could.

"What's happened?" Her throat suddenly feeling dry and tight as she spoke.

"Boyd has been stabbed. He's on his way to the hospital now. Spencer and Mel are still at the scene. It was Reece Dixon, ran at the team as they entered the building waving a knife, he was taken down instantly. We need a team at the house to process the scene." Grace explaining what had happened.

Graces words floated over Frankie as she tried to listen past Boyd being stabbed. She took in parts of it, who was responsible, that he had been shot and killed. Yet her mind kept turning back to Boyd, to him being stabbed.

"How bad?" Words coming out of Frankie's mouth without her really having to think about it.

"He's been stabbed twice, both in the lower right quadrant of his back. I don't know any more than that. Are you ready to go?" Grace glancing around the lab as if looking for something.

"I'll check my case to make sure I have everything and met you at the car. The rest of the team is packing up Sam Keels bedroom to go back in storage. I'll ring down and get them to meet us there." Frankie's body and mind going onto autopilot as she moved around her lab to get her case.

"Frankie, what are you on about? Spencer and Mel are sorting out getting your team to the Dixon house. Get your coat on, we should make it to the hospital before rush hour traffic starts." Grace seeing Frankie come to a stop as she seemed to slowly process what had been said.

Frankie stopped and turned to look at Grace, not saying or doing anything. It was Grace who moved, opening the door to the lab and stepping inside. She stopped in front of Frankie, reaching out and taking Frankie's hands in hers.

"Frankie, get your coat on and we'll go see how he's doing. You know he's going to be as grumpy as hell with all the prodding, poking, and moving him around." Smiling reassuringly as Frankie seemed to finally accept she wasn't going to process the crime scene but see Boyd instead.

Frankie pulled off her lab coat and hung it up, Grace staying beside her as she put her coat on and grabbed her rucksack from the floor. They walked out of the lab and headed out the building, Grace leading them to her car as Frankie just followed blindly behind her. Frankie had no idea how long they were in the car for, her mind focused solely on the last time she had seen Boyd, the last conversation she'd had with him, sitting beside him that morning at the breakfast bar in her kitchen eating toast.

"Frankie, we're here." Graces voice bring her back to the present.

Frankie looked at Grace then up at the big grey building, the hospital entrance to Accident and emergency busy with people and paramedics going in and out. Frankie reached down and undid her seatbelt, picked up her rucksack off the floor by her feet and got out the car. Grace was beside her in seconds, linking her arm as they walked towards the hospital entrance. It was Grace who did the talking at the main reception desk, Frankie listening as the noise and hustle and bustle of A and E seemed to fade away to nothing. She heard the lady giving Grace directions, heard something about surgery and post opp recovery ward. She felt Grace's hand on her arm, a slight tug as she tried to get her to follow her. Frankie put one foot in front of the other, following Grace as they walked through the hospital, took a lift to a different floor and finally reached a ward which had a sign saying post opp recovery along with its ward number.

It was Grace again who took the lead, Frankie to numb to even string a sentence together. They were ushered to a waiting room, told Boyd was still in surgery but they would be informed when he arrived from theatre. Frankie sat down heavily, dropping her bag between her feet as she stared at the door they had just come through. Grace sat beside her, looking at her watch as she placed her handbag on the seat beside her and started to dig around inside it. Frankie closed her eyes, images of Boyd flashing before her eyes. Him sitting on the settee as she lay with her head in his lap while they watched tv. Her head resting on his sweat covered, naked chest, his heart beating hard and fast under her ear after they had finished making love.

"Frankie, here, take these." Frankie looking up from her folded hands to see Grace stood with a plastic cup in one hand and a packet of sandwiches in the other.

"Thanks, Grace." Frankie reaching for the packet and cup as she gave Grace a weak smile.

Grace went back to the vending machines in the corner of the waiting room and got her own food and drink, returning to sit beside Frankie.

"Frankie, you do need to open that packet to eat them. Just drinking coffee doesn't count as eating." Grace opening her own sandwiches as she spoke.

Frankie mumbled something that sounded very much like yes mum before placing the half-empty cup on the table beside her and opening the packet of sandwiches. She ate half-heartedly, chewing and swallowing out of reflex. She didn't even bother looking to see what she was eating, just eating it as she continued to stare at the door. When she was finished she dropped the empty packet onto the table and picked up the coffee cup, finishing the warm coffee in one go. Her eyes never left the door, other than the odd glance at the clock above it she stayed fixed waiting for it to open.

"What's taking them so long?" Frankie suddenly standing up and walking towards the door.

"Frankie, the knife used was very sharp, and he was stabbed twice." Grace replaying in her own mind as she watched helplessly as Boyd was stabbed. "Knowing Boyd he probably fought with being knocked out so they could patch him up. Give them a chance to stick him back together, it's only been just over an hour. They will have to check for internal damage before stitching him up." Keeping her own nervousness under control as she tried her best to reassure Frankie.

Frankie knew Grace was right, but it didn't make her feel any better. This was the first time she had been on this side of the fence, the side where the person who was injured was more than just a colleague. Boyd was stubborn and pig-headed, and he probably did put up one hell of a fight as they tried to take care of his wounds and then sedate him to check him over. He wouldn't be Boyd if he hadn't. She paced back and forwards, walking around the small square room when the back and forwards weren't enough.

"Frankie, will you just sit down, please." Graces voice coming out terser than she meant it to.

Frankie spun around and looked at Grace, Grace sighing as she took a deep breath in.

"I'm sorry, it's just pacing isn't going to get the doctor, " stopping mid-sentence as the door behind Frankie opened and a doctor stepped inside the waiting room, green scrubs on and a clipboard in hand.

"You must be here for Peter Boyd." The doctor closing the door as he looked between Frankie and Grace.

Grace was on her feet beside Frankie before the door was even closed properly.

"How is he?" Frankie being the first to speak as she bawled her hands into fists.

"A lot better than expected. He's a very lucky man. The knife missed everything important, caused minimum damage, clean cuts, easily repaired. He's going to be sore for a while but should make a full recovery. We'll keep him in a day or two just to make sure but he should be up and about in no time." The doctor smiling as he finished speaking and looked between Grace and Frankie.

Frankie felt a sudden rush of relief, her surroundings seeming to come rushing in as she staggered back a little. Grace caught her and guided her to a seat, sitting beside her as she rubbed her arm for reassurance and comfort.

"Which one of you is Frankie?" The doctor's voice seeming far away in the distance to Frankie.

"I am." Frankie managed to say as she tried to stand up.

"He's asking for you, has been since he was brought in. Maybe if you see him he may calm down a little, he's been very agitated since he was brought in. Took a lot to knock him out just so we could look at him properly." The doctor attempting to make a joke of how stubborn Boyd could be.

Frankie looked at Grace, then back at the doctor. The doctor understood the question without Frankie having to ask it.

"Your friend can accompany you, but only you can see him I'm afraid, just for now anyway. He needs to rest and get his strength back." The doctor trying to sound as sympathetic as possible.

Grace and Frankie nodded their heads, both just as eager to know he was okay, even if only Frankie got to see him.

"Follow me then, I'll take you to him." The doctor opening the door to the waiting from and stopping aside so Grace and Frankie could step out into the corridor.

Frankie and Grace walked a few paces behind the doctor down the long sterile corridor. The sterile smell that seemed to filter through the air conditioning filled Frankie's nostrils causing her anxiety to rise. Even though she had been told he was okay she had to see for herself, see with her own eyes he was alive. They were about halfway down the corridor when the doctor stopped outside a room, a room both Grace and Frankie knew held only one bed. Obviously, Boyd had been causing enough of a fuss for him to be separated from other patients, staff not wanting to inflict his complaining and moaning on other sick people.

"Here we are. He was alert and responsive when I last saw him." The doctor looking directly at Frankie when he spoke. "You can either wait here or there is another waiting room just there that both visitors and patients use." The doctor now speaking to Grace as he indicated to a door directly opposite the room Boyd was in. "I'll leave you both now as I have rounds to do. If you need anything just ask at the nurse's stations." The doctor bidding them both farewell as he stride off down the corridor.

Frankie and Grace both looked at each, both interpreting the doctor's words to mean Boyd was complaining and asking when he could leave no doubt.

"I'll be just in there Frankie, tell him I'm asking after him, and not to cause to much trouble." Grace smiling at Frankie as she patted her arms and turned to walked to the waiting room opposite.

Frankie watched Grace until she disappeared into the waiting room, taking deep calming breaths as she steadied herself before putting her hand on the door handle and pushing it down. The door opened onto a well-lit room, the blinds open and the overhead lights on adding more of a white glare to the room. Boyd was sat up in the bed, a hospital gown on and the hospital blanket and sheet folded neatly at his waist. His head darted up as she entered, no doubt to give whatever poor doctor or nurse he was expecting a mouth full. When he saw her his mouth opened and closed, his rant stopped before it had even started.

"Frankie." Shock, relief, and puzzlement all evident in the way he said her name.

Frankie went to say his name but it got stuck in her throat, a choking sound coming out instead as she closed the door behind her. Boyd looked Frankie up and down, watched as she put her bag on the chair under the window that looked out into the corridor then stepped up to the bed. He could see the relief etched on Frankie's face as she looked at him, her panic slowly giving way as she saw he was okay. He patted the bed at his side as he attempted to shuffle over a little to make room for Frankie to sit beside him, but failed miserably when he got a shooting pain in his side. Frankie sat on the bed and placed her hand on his chest, her eyes never leaving his as he just watched her. He saw the storm before it hit, the overwhelming emotions crest over Frankie as she fought to stay in control. Boyd didn't speak, just lifted up his left arm and extended it towards Frankie. The first tears feel as she leaned into Boyd, her face buried in his neck.

Boyd wrapped his arm around Frankie's shoulder, he didn't even try to do both arms since moving had already made him see stars. Frankie was not an emotional person, neither was Boyd. They didn't do the hearts and flowers, or the big declarations of love. Boyd just held Frankie as she cried, turning his head so he could kiss her temple. He threaded his finger in her hair, stroked her scalp, the nape of her neck, whispered in her ear that it was okay. Frankie didn't cry for long, the sudden outpouring lasting only a few minutes. She sat up carefully, her face still wet but no more tears falling.

"You could have died! He could have punctured your lung or kidney, anything." Frankie's words abrupt but still holding a touch of fear in them.

"I could die everyday, Frankie." Knowing he wasn't helping Frankie's mood but stating the obvious anyway.

"And that's supposed to help how?" Frankie Giving Boyd the look that told him she was in no mood to be pissed around with.

"It's a fact, Frankie, we both know that. We have no idea what we'll face when we walk out the door, our only hope is we walk back through it again." Reaching out and taking Frankie's hand in his.

Frankie looked down at Boyds larger hand wrapped around hers, his thumb stroking her knuckles. She knew he was right, knew he was lucky to have made it so far and still be standing to tell the tale.

"Hey, at least we solved the case." Trying to lighten the mood as Frankie smiled wearily at him.

"Yeah, and the suspect is now being ferried to my table." An evil grin slowly forming on Frankie's lips.

"That's just wrong, Frankie, you know that right?" Not being able to stop himself smiling when he saw Frankie smile, even it was an evil one.

Boyd yawned, his eyes feeling heavy, and his side giving him more trouble than when Frankie had first walked in. Frankie saw him wince as he tried to move, looking at the clock and working out what he had been given in surgery was probably wearing off.

"I'll go get a nurse, you need a top up, and don't argue with me, or them!" Leaning in and kissing his forehead before she stood up and pulled her hand away for his.

Frankie opened the door to Boyd's room, looking back at him before she closed it over and went to find a nurse. After finding the nurse she went to find Grace, attempting to flatten her now ruffled hair after Boyd's fingers had brushed through it. Grace was sat in a nice big comfortable chair, coffee cup in hand looking out the window.

"Grace," she called out as she entered the room.

"Frankie, how's he doing?" Grace standing up as Frankie approached her.

"He's better than I expected. His usual chirpy self." Grace laughing at Frankie's description of how Boyd was doing. "Listen, I'm going to hang around until they throw me out, you get yourself away, I'll get a taxi back."

"If you're sure. I'll go back and tell the others how he's doing. If you need anything call me, okay." Grace patting Frankie's arm first, then suddenly wrapping her arms around Frankie in a very motherly hug.

Frankie returned the hug, hugging Grace just a little bit tighter as a show of gratitude for being there for her. Frankie ended the hug as she removed her arms from Grace and stepped back.

"Tell him we'll all be waiting for him to return, but not to soon of course." Throwing her empty coffee cup in the bin and making her way to the door.

Frankie walked with Grace to the end of the corridor, seeing her colleague leave the ward before returning to Boyd's room. When she opened the door she was surprised to see the nurse still there, Boyd now lying flat and on his side facing the door.

"Everything looks fine if you keep taking your meds and things stay the same you should be home day after tomorrow." The nurses head appearing from behind Boyd as she pulled his gown back down and helped him roll onto his back.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were still here. I'll just," Frankie indicting to the door as if to leave.

"Don't you bloody dare." Boyd's gruff voice making Frankie look away from the nurse to him.

"I'm all done, you're fine to stay, especially since you seem to have calmed him down." The nurse smiling at Frankie as she tucked the blanket and sheets back in around Boyd and raised the bed again.

Frankie stood looking between Boyd and the nurse, seeing Boyd grumble as the nurse wrote on his chart and then clipped it back at the foot of his bed. The nurse left the room as Frankie just stood watching Boyd.

"Grace has gone, I told her I was hanging around until they kicked me out." Taking her bag off the seat and pushing it aside so she could place the seat beside the bed and sit down. "How are you feeling now?" Taking one of his hands in hers and placing her other hand on his arm.

"Like I've just been stabbed, but it's not so bad. Them pills are good whatever they were." Yawning as he watched Frankie stand up and reach for his chart from the end of the bed.

Boyd watched sleepily as Frankie flicked the chart and read what the nurse had written.

"They should definitely help, paracetamol, Ibuprofen and Dihydrocodeine. Nice combination, at least they haven't given you morphine as well." Placing the clipboard back on the end of the bed and turning back to look at Boyd. "You should get some sleep, give your body a chance to recover." Brushing her hand through his hair so it wasn't all flopping over his face. "I love the curtains Boyd, but maybe you need them cut or brushed out." His hair falling back on his face after she had swept it to the side.

"If you like it, it's staying." His smile turning into a yawn.

"Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up, promise." Kissing the corner of his mouth then his nose.

Boyd didn't say anything, just took her hand in his and closed his eyes. Frankie sat down, dragging the chair as close to the bed as she could get. She watched as Boyd slipped into a deep sleep, his breathing evening out as his body set about repairing itself as he slept. Frankie sat watching him sleep, a thousand thoughts and images of what could have been playing over in her mind. She couldn't lose him, not now, not when he was finally hers and hers alone. She rested her head on his thigh, her face turned so she could see him, see his face, watch his chest rise and fall proving he was alive.

Frankie hadn't even been aware of how tired she was until she felt a hand on her head, fingers gently stroking through her hair. She blinked as her eyes focused on Boyd, his big brown eyes watching her. Frankie went to sit up, feeling Boyd's hand slip from her head back onto the bed.

"God, what time is it? I should have left by now." Her eyes darting to the wall to see the time.

"Frankie, calm down. I flashed my badge, you're good." Seeing the panic leave Frankie's face as he explained.

"Misuse of your authority, tut tut superintendent Boyd." Frankie smiling as Boyd just scowled at her.

"If I misuse my authority then I don't have to be on my own as long. And the nurse did say you have a calming influence on me." Frankie just shaking her head at his feeble excuse.

"I do have to go soon though. I can only imagine the mountain of stuff that's stacked up while I've been here. All the evidence from the house, that bastards body, the knife." Shuddering as she imagined having to handle the knife that had stabbed Boyd.

"You have a good team, I'm sure they'll do you proud in your absence." Finally managing to shift over on the bed making more room beside him.

He patted the newly enlarged space he had made beside him and smiled at Frankie. When he saw her hesitate he gave her his best pout, his floppy hair adding to the needy and lost look. Frankie climbed up beside him, turning on her side so she could cuddle right up against Boyd. Boyd wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her as tight as he could single handed. After several minutes it was Frankie who pulled away, not really wanting to but knowing she had to.

"I really do have to go, it's gone eleven and I have work in the morning. You need your rest, and so do I." Kissing his cheek then his lips.

When he felt Frankie's lips on his he returned the kiss, his tongue working along Frankies lips until she opened her mouth. It was Frankie who broke the kiss when she needed to breathe properly. She could feel Boyd's heartbeat had increased, her own heart beating just as quickly.

"Now I really should go, lucky you're not hooked up to a heart monitor." Placing one last quick kiss on Boyd's lips before she climbed off the bed.

Boyd just grinned at her as she bent down and picked her bag up.

"Behave!" Glaring at Boyd as she put her hand on the door handle. "I'll try and get back tomorrow, depends on how much I have to do. I'm sure Grace, Mel and Spencer will pop in given the chance. Night, Boyd." Finally turning the handle and pulling the door open. "Love you." She mouthed as she stepped through the door and turned back to look at him.

"Me too," Boyds whispered reply making her face light up.

Frankie closed the door as quietly as she could, she didn't want to cause any issues making too much noise past visiting hours. The hospital corridors were still brightly lit, only the wards had dimmed lighting this late. When she reached the hospital foyer she rang for a taxi, staying just inside the doorway to keep warm. When it arrived she gave the driver her own address at first, then changed it to Boyd's house five minutes later. When the taxi pulled up outside Boyd's dark house she paid for the taxi and headed inside quickly. She flicked every light on as she passed it, a habit she had picked up many years early that drove Boyd nuts. He understood why she did it, but it still drove him mad as he followed behind her switching them off. She made herself a coffee before heading upstairs, for once actually turning the lights off as she went. She had made sure all the doors were locked, and the alarm was on, something she never bothered with when Boyd was about.

She drank her coffee as she showered and got ready for bed, finally curling up on Boyd's side of the bed with his pillow tucked under her head as she hugged it. She slept fleetingly, images and old memories coming back to haunt her. She woke several times during the night, nightmares clinging to her and Boyd not there to ease them. She missed him, missed his presence, his calming words when she woke sweating and terrified. As she closed her eyes again she reassured herself he would be home soon, back home where he belonged.


	2. 2

When the alarm went off she wasn't even sure she had had any sleep at all since she was just as tired. A slice of toast, a cup of coffee and some clean clothes made her feel half human before she went to phone for a taxi to take her to work. She had just reached for the handset when the phone rang making her jump. She answered it hesitantly, not sure she should be answering Boyd's phone.

"Frankie, it's Spencer. Do you want a lift in? I saw your car still parked up when I left last night, I can swing by and pick up in ten if you're ready." Spencer sounding as cheerful as always.

"Yeah, thanks Spence, I was about to call a taxi. I'll be ready when you get here." Pausing as Spencer spoke. "Yeah, bye." Replacing the handset and looking around.

She did a quick clean up, shifted dishes and Boyds suit jacket from the back of the settee. She had just finished washing the dishes when there was a knock at the door. She picked up her bag, keys and coat and opened the door, greeting Spencer with a warm smile. The ride into work was filled with conversion about the case, the evidence, and most importantly how Boyd was doing. Before Frankie knew it they were pulling up outside the big grey building that housed the CCU offices. Mel and Grace were stood on the top step waiting for them, both throwing questions at Frankie about Boyd. Frankie told them everything, well all most everything. She missed out the part about falling asleep with him or leaving the hospital after eleven o'clock. When they all reached the main squad room Frankie headed down to her lab while the others went to their respective desks.

Frankie didn't see or hear from anyone upstairs for hours, everyone doing their job ready for the inquiry that was coming since Boyd was injured. Frankie did the autopsy on Recce Dixon, taking more pleasure than normal cutting him up. Five bullet wounds to the chest were the cause of death, the second or third shot through the heart finishing him off. Stitching him up she covered him over and showed him unceremoniously back in the freezer, she didn't want to look at him any more than necessary. Taking of her blood covered gloves and blood splattered apron she binned them and headed for her desk. For the next three hours she poured over evidence, photos, tests and results from her teams work, and her own report, finally finishing at three forty-five. She clicked on print and stood up, her back and neck cracking loudly as she did. The printer spat out copies of her finding, test results, then her report last. She picked the whole lot up, stuffed it in a wallet and headed upstairs, bag in hand.

Grace, Spencer and Mel were all sat around Spencer and Mel's desk, Spencer talking as Mel and Grace listened. When Frankie pushed the door open everyone looked at her, Frankie feeling a little self-conscious.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Frankie looking between her colleagues as she looked at the file in her hand then passed it to Spencer.

"Not much, just finishing up on the paperwork from the last few days. You all done?" Spencer opening the file Frankie had just handed him and flicking through it.

"All done. Just left Marie waiting for somebody to come pick that bastard up. I'm really don't want to have him here any longer than needs be. Open and shut case, he was shot because he was armed and intend on getting himself killed. I don't need to keep him here now I've confirmed cause of death." Taking a seat next to Grace.

"Are you going to see Boyd?" Mel asked Frankie as she looked at her watch to see if visiting times had started.

"I was thinking about it. Save him getting more annoyed and agitated with the nurses and doctors." Seeing Grace smile as she recalled the conversation at the hospital from the night before.

"Okay if I tag along?" Mel's question catching Frankie off guard.

"Sure, but be warned, he's a grumpy bastard at the best of times, he's ten times worse in hospital." Grace and Spencer laughing as Frankie gave Mel fair warning.

"I'm sure I can handle it. Hey, why don't we all go?" Mel's suggested as she looked at Grace then Spencer.

"Why not. Saves sitting here moping." Spencer replied, pushing his chair back from his desk and standing up.

"Great, I'll meet you all there. I have a few things I need to pick up first. Grace knows where he is if he hasn't been shifted for everyone's sanity." Frankie telling the others as she stood up.

A chorus of byes and see you soon followed Frankie out of the office and into the corridor. She took the stairs two at a time, walking quickly to her car as she opened it and placed her bag on the passenger seat. She drove straight to Boyd's house, leaving her bag in the car while she went inside. She went straight to his bedroom, their bedroom, and started to gather up clean clothes, placing them neatly on the bed so she could find a suit carrier for his shirt, jacket and trousers. Once his clothes were sorted she headed for the bathroom, gathering up all his wash things and placing them neatly in a wash bag she found in the bathroom cabinet. Carrying everything to her car she placed his bag in the boot, then hung the suit carrier on the handle in the back of the car.

The drive to the hospital was done on autopilot, even parking was. It wasn't until she was in the hospital and stood at the coffee shop did her brain seem to wake up. She ordered her coffee, picking up a packet of crisps and a biscuit. When she arrived at Boyd's room she managed to juggle her coffee, the suit carrier, the bag carrying Boyd's wash kit, her crisps and biscuit and open the door. Every eye turned to her, Mel jumping up and going to grab the bag and the cup Frankie was carrying.

"Thanks, Mel." Frankie's hand now free to close the door behind her.

Frankie went and hung the suit carrier up before turning to look at Grace, Spencer, Mel, then Boyd. She approached the bed cautiously, not actually sure what she was going to do when she reached Boyd. He took the decision out of her hands as he reached for her hand and drew her closer. The kiss was brief, a mere touch of his lips to hers, a fleeting contact between the two.

"You okay?" Boyd asking Frankie the question she was about to ask him.

"I'm good." Knowing he wouldn't push the matter with the others in the room. "What about you? Has the doctor been in today?"

"Better, not as doped up on meds. Should be out tomorrow like they said yesterday." Seeing Frankie reach for the clipboard at the end of his bed.

Everyone was silent as Frankie looked over the charts and messy handwriting, finally putting the board back and looking around for a seat. Mel, Grace and Spencer were occupying the only three seats in the room. Mel started to stand but Boyd sat up and shuffled as best as could over the bed, making room for Frankie to join him. Grace, Spencer and Mel smirked as Frankie joined Boyd on the bed, first sitting then leaning against Boyd as he slid his arms around her waist and held her close. Frankie's head rested on Boyd's shoulder, her arm automatically slipping over his waist. She listened as the others talked, hearing bits of the case drift past her ears. She had no interest in the case, the case was closed as far as she was concerned. All that mattered to her was currently using the fingers he had slipped under her top to draw circles on her hip. It was very distracting, her skin tingling at the very light touch. She snuggled closer to him, feeling his hand splayed across her hip.

"Who's round it is?" Spencer's voice breaking through her foggy brain as she tried to focus on him.

"Not mine, you guys go have one or several for me." Frankie making a joke of the fact she no longer drank alcohol.

"Oh don't worry, we will." Mel laughing as she stood up and put her coat on.

Spencer, Grace and Mel all said their goodbyes to both Frankie and Boyd before leaving the couple in peace.

"Finally, I thought they would never leave." Boyd wrapping both arms around Frankie as she looked up at him.

"I brought you clean clothes for tomorrow, and you wash stuff is in that bag." Indicting the bag on the floor Mel had put down.

"Thanks, my shirt, jacket and trousers all got binned. Lucky they weren't my favourites. You drinking that coffee?" Boyd pointing at the cup Mel had put on the table for her when she came in.

"I forgot all about it." Sitting up and reaching for the cup.

They shared the now warm coffee, Frankie letting Boyd finish it as she stretched her arms above her head.

"I should go. Ring me in the morning, or whenever they discharge you, I'll come to pick you up." Climbing down from the bed and going for her coat and bag.

She had her back to Boyd and the bed so didn't see him get up and come to stand behind her. It wasn't until she had her coat on and turned around did she see him right in front of her, his hospital gown coming down to his knees. Frankie just shook her head and stepped into his arms as he held them out. She buried her face in his chest, a mix of hospital laundry washing powder, sterile antiseptic, and a very faint hint of Boyd's expensive aftershave and soap filling Frankie's nostrils. She wasn't sure what she had missed the most, his scent, his strong chest, his arms being wrapped tightly around her or a combination of all of them.

She looked up at him and smiled, nibbling her bottom lip as she saw him smile.

"I'll be waiting for your call. No matter what time of day, ring me and I'll pick you up." Frankie nuzzling his neck before she let her arms drop from around his back to her sides.

"I will, promise." Boyd keeping his arms around her just a few seconds longer then let her go so she could step away.

Boyd watched her leave, even stood at the doorway to his room and watched her walk up the corridor and exit the ward. He closed the room door quietly, looking around the small sterile space, wishing he was leaving with Frankie and going home. He slowly walked to the bathroom, picking up the bag with his wash stuff in. He used the toilet, brushed his teeth and then returned to bed, climbing in and tucking the blankets back around himself. He closed his eyes and hoped morning would come soon, he wanted to go home, back where he belonged.

Frankie headed into work the next morning, checking her phone constantly to see if Boyd had rung. It wasn't until just gone dinner time when it rang, Boyd's number showing up on the small screen. Frankie answered the call, could hear the mix of frustration and relief in his voice. She promised him she wouldn't be long, already packing up as she spoke to him. When she ended the call she was already heading out the lab and up to Spencer, Grace and Mel.

"I'm going to pick Boyd up. He's finally been discharged." Frankie telling the room at a whole.

"Good luck, we'll call you later." Grace calling out to Frankie as she headed out the door.

Frankie took the quickest route to the hospital, even that taking longer than she thought it should. Taking the first parking spot she found she walked quickly into the hospital, ringing Boyd as she entered the large building.

"Where are you?" Looking around the packed foyer and entrance.

"Right in front of you." His voice both down the phone and in front of her.

Frankie looked up and there he was his bag in one hand and a pharmacist bag in the other. He looked out of place standing in his expensive suit and tie, all smartly dressed.

"Ready to go?" Smiling as she saw Boyd glaring at her.

They walked out the hospital side by side, Frankie staying close as she showed him where she had parked. The drive back to Boyd's house was silent, Boyd looking out the window the full drive. It wasn't until they were inside Boyd's house did Boyd finally take Frankie's hand and tug her to him. He buried his face in his hair, closing his eyes as he inhaled deeply. Neither spoke, they didn't need to. All it took was Boyd pulling back enough so he could look Frankie in the eye, see the exact same thing mirrored in her eyes.

"Go take a shower, I'll make lunch and we can watch TV together." Reaching up to brush his floppy hair away from his eyes.

Boyd nodded his head, kissed Frankie's temple and went to take a shower. Frankie went to the kitchen, dug around in the cupboards and freezer and finally settled on lasagne, garlic bread and chips. By the time Boyd came back downstairs wearing a pair of jeans, a shirt, and a sweater over the top lunch was just about ready. Boyd offered to help but Frankie refused, sending him to sit down and told him to enjoy being looked after for once. When Frankie brought lunch through Boyd was sat at the dining table with his laptop open. When he saw the look on Frankie's face he quickly turned it so she couldn't see what he was looking at. Frankie wasn't slow, had already caught a brief glimpse of the crime scene pictures taken at Recce Dixon's house. He was slipping back into work mode already, not that he ever really slipped out of it.

They talked about everything and anything as they ate, anything and everything that didn't involve the Annie Keel and Reece Dixon case and his return to work. Of course, the conversation eventually turned to the case, what had happened at the house, Grace seeing everything. Frankie listened, picked at the remains of her food as she took in what he had said.

"I wouldn't mind so much, but Annie Keel had just put my back right after we got carried away in the car the other night." Seeing Frankie blush as she recalled their tryst in his car after they had been out for a meal together.

"What did the doctor say about coming back to work?" Finally asking him when he was coming back to the team.

"A few days, a week at most. I was hoping to be there when Annie gets released, she needs someone with her." Pushing away his empty plate as he saw Frankie nod her head in understanding.

"Thats in two days time. What are you going to do until then? You can't just sit home and brood, that's not you." Frankie giving up on the remains of lunch and pushing her plate aside.

"I thought I could come in and do some paperwork, sit and supervise you lot so you don't slack off. I can't sit here and mope all day, and that only gives me so much information." Pointing to the laptop.

"I suppose. Well, since I only have you for today let's make the most of it." Standing up and holding out her hand to Boyd.

Boyd took her hand and stood up, letting her lead him to the settee and sit him down. Frankie switched the tv on and went to sit beside him, passing him the remote as she lay on the settee, her back propped up against the armrest as she patted the space between her legs. Boyd took the hint and moved to sit between her legs, his back against her chest, his head resting on her breasts. Frankie placed her arm across his chest, looking down at the top of his greying hair. Boyd switched the tv and found a film to watch, Frankie only watching it fleetingly. Her main focus was the man sat between her legs. They had come such a long way in the time they had known each. When they first met she was still an undergraduate, still studying to become a pathologist. He was a detective sergeant, very cocky, arrogant and self-assured. He was still cocky, arrogant and self-assured sometimes but he had changed a lot, time and life teaching him some very important lessons.

Them sitting like this, his hand on her thigh, her arm across his chest, it was so normal, so domestic. It was everything she once thought she would never have with him. Now she had it, this was their life, how they spent time together given half a chance. She bent her head forward and kissed the top of his head, felt him squeeze her thigh in response. This was what she wanted in life.

It was Frankie who drove Boyd to the prison on the day of Annie Keels release. Frankie who waited in the car while he went inside and escorted Annie out. Frankie who drove them to the office and walked side by side with him as he returned to work. Frankie stood to one side as Grace, Spencer and Mel welcomed him back.

"You must be relieved." Grace breaking away for the small group and joining Frankie.

"Yeah, it's been different, I'll give it that." Seeing Boyd look at her briefly before turning his attention back to Mel.

"He bounced back quickly, that's a good sign." Grace knowing Frankie played a huge part in his quick recovery.

"You can't keep a good man down long, Grace, you know Boyd as well as I do." Grace nodding her head in agreement at Frankie's statement.

"What are you two gossiping about over there? Stop being antisocial and join us." Boyd looking at Frankie and Grace as he spoke.

Both women just shook their heads and joined the others, the team all gathered around the cluster of desks. Everything was back to normal, the team all together again, just as it should be


End file.
